Talk:Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three
Rasengan We shouldn't mention Rasengan in the article and have it as a parent jutsu. If a Rasengan wasn't shown, then we shouldn't mention it. Just because it has rasen in it's romanisation (we don't even have the kanji yet, it could be a different kanji that gets romanised as rasen) doesn't mean anything. It might turn out to be a completely different technique. Like something else ends up spinning, like the Flying Thunder God Kunai. Speculations aside, if it's not there, don't include it. General Awesomo (talk) 14:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Urrgh... Its just like you're saying for example Chidori Current doesn't involve Chidori. And the name Spiralling Spheres says it all since all jutsu which have Spiralling Sphere in their names all Rasengan derived jutsu, cuz Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere. If it would involve something else, its name woudn't include Spiralling Sphere. Nuff said!! :DD--Omojuze (talk) 14:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Rasen possibly =/= "Spiralling Sphere." The kanji could be 裸線/''rasen'', meaning "uninsulated electrical wire; open-wire line; bare wire; bare conductor." ::Bottom line is, you don't know for sure, you don't see a Rasengan... why include it then? General Awesomo (talk) 14:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Hahahaha, well you are that oblivious, fine its not really a big deal, probably we will see this jutsu in action next week so we can add it anytime, its not like its a big deal, remove it if you are that much of an idiot (no offense)..--Omojuze (talk) 14:11, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Although I am sure he will use the Rasengan next week, I have no problem with leaving it out for this week. There is no harm in waiting for one week until we know it for sure. Also, do not become so aggressive about it, calling him an idiot with no intention to offend him is contradictory.Norleon (talk) 14:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Omojuze, though not in a mature way, I'm glad you could finally see things in my perspective. General Awesomo (talk) 14:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, hahahah, i'm sorry if i offended you, I'm just trying to prove you wrong, cuz you are so wrong!! But sure lets wait, its not really big deal:)--Omojuze (talk) 14:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Really, TheUltimate3? It's the same reason we don't list Obito as a user of Asura Path just because he has a Rinnegan. Until it's seen, it shouldn't get included. Let's keep this consistent and free of assumptions. General Awesomo (talk) 14:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yes really. Unlike that example, having the name "Spiraling Sphere" in it, which is "Rasengan" is different than using a completely different technique. That being said, because apparently the kanji and the like are all kinds of effed up right now that situation is moot.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't like your attitude Omojuze, keep that up when with friends--Elveonora (talk) 14:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) TheUltimate3: All right. But I would still like to know what we would have happen to the article if the kanji did have 螺旋丸/''rasengan''. Would we include Rasengan in the article? Or wait until a Rasengan is shown? General Awesomo (talk) 14:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :We generally do not make assumptions on what a technique does until it's actually shown. In this case we should simply say Spiral Flash Ring Dance Howl is a technique mentioned by Minato Namikaze. Its effects have yet to be shown.. Because what else do we know about it? Nothing. Seelentau 愛議 14:45, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Seelentau with the clarification! Thanks, I appreciate it. General Awesomo (talk) 14:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::What is the difficulty in understanding that Rasengan is part of the technique? which technique Minato could own spiral spheres if nor Rasengan? The kanji confers, the user confers, would not be the first time we see him mix Rasengan with FTG, seriously, you will continue to ignore it?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:19, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::While it is most likely that a Rasengan is used, it's still nothing but an assumption based on the name of the technique. As I said, we don't know what this technique does, so we don't write what it possibly/most likely does. Seelentau 愛議 16:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Not what it does but what it contains, and Rasengan is part of the technique for sure, so it should be listed as parent at least. We can´t close our eyes here, because Kishimoto may have just made an allusion to the technique and never show it. I hope not. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Name I did my best with the translation, but I don't know if I should've used "super" or "ultra". I also don't know how to translate the second to last Kanji better than that... Seelentau 愛議 10:13, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :"Super" looks better than "ultra" as stated in Chōji and Kiba's techniques, and about the rest, I think you're right and as you said before, Minato has stunning techniques but with lame names ^_^ http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 10:17, July 20, 2013 (UTC)